phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:WildMIKE123v5
Four accounts WildMIKE, you have four accounts on this Wiki: WildMIKE123v2, WildMIKE123v3, WildMIKE123v4 and the new one you just created, WildMIKE123v5. Scarecroe, a Wikia Entertainment employee, set an infinite block on the first account. I've reviewed the edits you made under that account, including the ones that have been deleted. I'm not sure why he did this. The ones that resulted in that account being blocked were on your own User page where you linked to a few YouTube videos. Unless there's something else going on that I don't know about, I really don't see a valid reason why this account needed to be blocked. I've also checked the edits you've made under the v3 and v4 accounts. There's been a grand total of about 10 edits between the two, and they all look fine. So, other than having more than one account, I still don't see a reason why the v2 account should have been blocked. That said, I need to ask why you are registering for new accounts. If you've forgotten your password for the other accounts, when you sign in, there's a "E-mail new password" button that you can click on. That will send a message to your e-mail that you signed up with that will guide you through how to reset your password. I recommend that you choose one of the three active accounts (v3, v4 or v5) and make all of your edits with that. — RRabbit42 23:55, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :@ctually i h@ve 5 accounts. 1t's @ll bcause people keep bl'Note:' This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' 1337 Please stop using "1337" speak, like "H3ll0" and "The Flash]]' {talk} 20:27, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :I think your signature is enough ;) 'The Flash' {talk} 20:56, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::That's fine, there's nothing wrong with that, I just wanted you to stop typing in 1337 talk. Also, please just use ''one section when in a conversion on a talk page. And please put it at the bottom. It's just a better way to sort through stuff. The Flash {talk} 21:02, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :::Alright, I understand. And that's very unlikely. The Flash {talk} 00:23, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Signature Hey. So you don't have to type the image name every time you sign with your signature, go to "Preferences" at the top of the screen in the "More" box, scroll down to where it says signature, and type - WildMIKE123v5Talk Also, please stop making new sections on my talk page for something that has to do already with a previous one. It's kind of cluttering my page. Anyways, there you go! The Flash {talk} 00:29, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Contributions Now that things are pretty well settled regarding your account, have you given any thought to editing on this wiki, rather than just your User page? Only 3 of the 58 edits you've made since your return have been on episodes or people. — RRabbit42 17:20, 27 June 2009 (UTC)